The present invention relates generally to the field of video recording of a target from the perspective of a user, and more particularly to learning when to commence and end recording based on various scenarios and/or conditions.
In recent years, an increasing number of individuals wear prescription contact lenses in order to correct visual defects thereby improving ones vision. Generally, contact lenses are worn to correct vision and/or for cosmetic reasons, (i.e., alter the appearance of one's eye).
Advances in technology are leading towards the miniaturization of commonly used devices. Computing devices, for instance, have benefited from recent advancements in microprocessor design, providing increasingly complex computations while decreasing the size of respective components of the device. For example, the hardware needed for video recording can me miniaturized and associated with a variety of devices such as a camera on a mobile/smart phone, a camera on a smart watch, etc.